


Heartbreak of Valentine's

by ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut/pseuds/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut
Summary: Riku sees something he wish he could unsee, at least he has someone to comfert him.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 4





	Heartbreak of Valentine's

Riku was hopefully that the plan would work. He has been meaning to tell Sora how he feels for a long time now.

He plans to give chocolates on White Day and tell him how he feels and then gets what Sora thinks. Even if he regrets him.

He ended up walking past a building and he saw Sora and Kairi. He stopped walking to say he, but that’s when he saw it.

Kairi hands chocolates to Sora with the biggest smile Riku has ever seen. Sora returns the smile and takes the chocolates before kissing her.

Riku takes a step back before running away from the scene that has just played out in front of him.

Riku stopped running once he was on the beach and fell onto his knees and hugged himself.

‘Why did I think is would be different?’ he thought to himself. ‘I saw those eyes before they even thought about it. I guess I was hopefully. Too hopefully.’

He puts his head down on his knees, before he starts hearing footsteps coming towards him.

“You okay Riku?” he looks up to see Venus.

“No.”

Venus doesn’t say anything else just sits down next to him and puts his arm around his shoulders.

“Whatever happened, I’m sorry it upset you,” he finally says rubbing Riku’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m sorry too,” he says putting his head down on Venus’s shoulder.

Venus then puts his own head down on Riku’s.


End file.
